Gladiatorial Games
are public events held for the benefit and entertainment of the player in Aincrad in the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online and New ALfheim Online. Those that dedicate themselves to fight on this games are known as gladiators(グラディアトル,Guradiatoru. From the Latin: gladiator, "swordsman", from gladius, "sword") This Games are regulated by the army, yet, any player with col to spend can be the Editor. The one generally as editor, is Thinker, leader of the Army. and is generally acompanied by Yuriel, Kibaou, Ducard and Solcius, otehr members of the Army. In New ALO they are regulated by The Supreme Legion's members. Gladiators Definition Gladiators is an armed combatant who entertained audiences in Aincrad, in violent confrontations with other gladiators, monsters, and condemned criminals. Most were despised as criminalas, schooled under harsh conditions, socially marginalized, and segregated even in death. They are taught the combative skills required at training enterprises inside prisons, named Ludus, which were headed by a Lanista. Each gladiator was instructed by a Doctore, whom overseen their training. A gladiator that excels in combat and is continuously victorious in the arena, will rise to become champion of his respective ludus. The social structure of a gladiator is separated into four different ranks as follows: Recurit, Gladiator, Veteran Gladiator, Champion. Types All the types carry a principal weapon and then a secondary weapon which can either be a shield or a dagger. The Secondary weapon is always optional. They also have to use a reglementary armor. Types of Fights There are two diffirent types of Games.: *'Duel:' two or more gladiators fight. This games are not to the death, nor gladiators use their HP. They use Gladiator Helath Points(GHP), so even if they are killed, they re-appear in one of the respawn cells in the colisseum. This system is activated my an electronic system, which is placed on the entrance of the sands of the arena. **In ALO the system implemented is the same. *'Execution:' a prisoner is sentenced to an execution due multiple crimes, or severe crimes commited. If the gladiator/s is defeated by the prisoner, this player is generally allowed to live. If the prisoner is about to be killed, he can use the Missio. A player performing Missio would raise either hand with their middle and index fingers together and the remainder of their fingers clenched.It serves as both an acknowledgement of defeat and a plea for mercy. In this type of games, the audience serves as judges, and their opinion is generally taken into account by the editor of the games. **In ALO, players are executed after fighting against The Supreme Legion. But they are not also killed in real life, rather killed, and removed from the Great Aincrad War. There are different grades of battles the most important, being the primus, the final battle whre two player of importance face each other. The chapions are generaly placed on this category, while the others are placed in the lower matches. Rules SAO Rules *All gladiators are forced to use an specific equipment in the arena, this is for equalling all the different levels and equimpent of the players. **A player must respect the equimpent rules of battles, if not they are retired from the mantle of galdiators, and become common prisoners. *No gladiator can defy the wills of the editor. *No gladiator, nor prissoner can escape the Arena. If so he is sentenced to death Sinne-Missione(without missio) or they are searched by the Reapers, or other PK eliminating guild. *The audience is protected by an invicible wall, that also has the objective of avoiding any player to escape from the sands by the sides of the staduim. *Inside the arena, the battle healing skill does not have effect. The battles are untill one of the player is left without it. *A gladiator proven worthy for a long time and wins the favor of the crowd is freed, no matter the crime which he or her has commited. New ALO Rules *All gladiators are forced to use an specific equipment in the arena, this is for equalling all the different levels and equimpent of the players. **A player must respect the equimpent rules of battles, if not they are retired from the mantle of galdiator. *No gladiator can defy the wills of the editor. *The audience is protected by an invicible wall, that also has the objective of avoiding any player to escape from the sands by the sides of the staduim. *Inside the arena, the battle healing skill does not have effect. The battles are untill one of the player is left without GHP. Trivia *The games are obviously based on ancient Rome Gladiator Games. *Manica and Greaves were the names for arm protectos and leg protectors respectibly. *The equimpent of gladiators and theri names are based on real-life historic equipment of Gladiators. **Saber represents Murmillo and Diamachearus. **Curved Saber represents Thraex. **Lancer represents Hoplomachus and Retiarius. **Axeman and Hammerman represent Secutor. **Daggerman represents Diamachearus, Murmillo or Thraex. Category:Event Category:SAO Location